


Dreamteam+ Wilbur smut

by orphan_account



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whore slave slut any of those words can describe Wilbur in this case as the three best friends all have a little fun with him
Relationships: Dream/George/wilbur/sapnap
Kudos: 20





	Dreamteam+ Wilbur smut

The three “friends” stared at the little slave in awe he had 2 collars on his neck one connected a leash and the other was a shock collar they pulled the slave into the kitchen and gave him a sponge “clean the floor good you’ll be eating there” he began scrubbing when he felt a sharp pain in his back sapnap had hit him he threw his head back in pain before getting shocked oh high by George “nghhh~” he said before getting lifted up by dream “good slaves listen now lick my shoe clean” he shoved his shoe infront of Wilbur at first he didn’t want to before getting shocked on high again “sorry master I will listen” he slurred licking the shoe clean and them George pet him “good pup” he whispered the three masters started whispering before dragging the pup on the bed they all smirked as sapnap undressed the little cat-boy slave George stuck his fingers infront of wil “suck” will obeyed him and started sucking his fingers then George stuck his fingers inside of Wilbur prepping him while he did that sapnap had been sucking Wilbur and while they did that dream was having Wilbur suck him so he was being face fucked anal fucked and also sucked he tried to close his leg which lead him to a shock


End file.
